


Death By Regalia

by cactwerk (ninnie_eats_chips)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Car Accidents, Daemons, F/M, M/M, Niflheim (Final Fantasy XV), Other, Reader Death, Survivor Guilt, Tragedy, hurting the main characters, yeah you die in these drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/cactwerk
Summary: The chocobros love you, but they can't save you.Drabbles in which you unfortunately die to Regalia-related deaths.





	1. Gladio

**Author's Note:**

> Would just like to remind you that these drabbles describe various car accidents/injuries in some detail. It's more on the dramatic side than realistic at all, but still. If the subject matter is difficult for you then feel free to avoid reading! Those boys hurt plenty anyway!

Who knew such small little daemons could cause such trouble? Gladio curses “those tiny bastards” under his breath, the black miasma of slain enemies dissolving on his greatsword. You hear him trample the brush as he breathes loudly through his mouth. Gladio calls your name.

You’d only seen the flash of an ugly little face before they’d thrown themselves under the wheels, sending your vehicle careening off the road and ejecting you from your place in the back seat in a split second before the car slammed into a tree. So quick, that only now were you processing lying limp in the grass, right leg contorted into a position it shouldn’t have been in, but not feeling much pain aside from a dull ache in your neck and hammering in the back of your skull. You’re dazed and counting the stars in the night sky, framed by the silhouettes of the trees around you. So out of it that it takes time for you to hear the group of men calling out to you in the darkness. And when you finally answer, your voice is weak and unrecognizable as your own.

The bright light from Gladio’s jacket shines on you just in time that you aren’t stepped on, and that’s when you hone in on the shield’s expression–a look of shock as he bellows your name and quickly kneels by your side. You’re confused. You don’t notice that your form is broken because _you can’t feel below your collar._ Through hazy vision, you see that the others are looking down around you with distressed looks on their faces. Noctis takes a step back. Prompto is covering his mouth and Ignis steps to your side to examine your condition with a frown. Gladio isn’t a man who hesitates, but he does nonetheless. His sizeable hands afraid to touch you, they stop just short of your shoulders and hover over your skin. He makes some sort of promises to you repeatedly but your ears are ringing so it’s hard to hear. The light of his flashlight makes your head hurt more.

When Gladio tries to pick you up, that’s when the formerly absent pain tears through your spine causing you to convulse uncontrollably, to seize and arch your back even in the most gentle of hands. You scream and call out with no control over your body, which doesn’t move aside from the involuntary spasms. Ignis is screaming at Gladio to put you down, and Gladio screaming that you need help, that you can’t stay here, but-_”No…”_ Gladio commands, “No, no. Damnit, (Name), don’t you dare!!” You’re getting cold and numb as you cease to fight on the ground. You become consumed by the light coming from the strong man who doesn’t look so strong anymore. Possibly the weakest you’d ever seen him in spirit. The life fades from your eyes just as the first burning tears spill down Gladio’s cheek.

He comes to accept that you would’ve died whether he touched you or not, but it still leaves a sting of guilt that he’ll always carry. His hands are wary to touch another person the same again. Gladio fights with conviction, but also anger and sadness.


	2. Prompto

Rolling. The deafening sound of metal and glass tearing and shattering around you. Cutting into you, throwing you around like a helpless rag doll before crunching like a tin can and pinning you to the ground. This was a horribly realistic nightmare… It had to be. It hurt too much, but how could this happen?

You whimper on the ground with your face to the asphalt, feeling shards of glass cutting into your skin all over. You can’t stop from making panicked breaths, pumping your heart and probably not helping the amount of blood starting to pool from your midsection where it hurts the most–where it feels like you’re coming apart. It hurts. You’re cold and it hurts and all you want to see is your Prompto, your ray of sunshine whom only an hour ago you traded reassuring smiles with over a campfire. He treasured you like no one else. You cry for him, and he’s already there on the ground with you, kneeling with shaky, clammy hands holding onto yours and getting glass in his own knees which he hisses at but stays put anyway. Prompto practically lays on the ground, level with you.

_Oh yes, this is real…_ You’d agreed to carjack the Regalia back after a successful base infiltration and had made it safely to the road, but the Nifs had other plans. You should have known that it wouldn’t completely work. They wouldn’t just let you go so easily without reinforcements and yet you volunteered the dangerous task in order to be of use. It took time to get to you, as evidenced by the MT bodies that laid in billowing dark matter down the street. Not that you could see them yourself, but you could hear the others still fighting a ways away.

You struggle to lift your chin so that you can see Prompto’s face better, but his eyes are full of tears and he doesn’t let go of your hand.“Oh Gods… Can you… Y-you can’t crawl out?” You see the moment he realizes things are much worse. When Prompto realizes that you’re pinned to the ground and have debris cutting into your delicate frame. “Y-your body, it’s–you’re s-stuck… _Oh, Gods._ It’s okay. I-it’s going to be okay, I promise! Gladio is strong, he- he can get you out, I know it! Just hold on,_please…”_ A sob catches in his throat. You know he’s lying to you and that’s okay. At this point he’s lying to himself because he can’t bear the thought of losing you. Prompto knows deep down that it’s too late.

You tremble and stutter when you talk. Your grip starts to loosen on his hand but he reaches to caress your head and only panics further when he sees the blood on his hand. He can only promise you that it’s going to be okay so many times. You can’t suppress crying in front of him as you hyperventilate. A quiet ‘thank-you’ is all you can push out before you draw your last breath. You don’t see Prompto completely fall apart and blame himself, or the hate that blooms within him for the Empire--No, for _himself._ The way everything turns out. “I’m no better than them,” he tells himself. “It’s all my fault.”

You’re always on the ground in his dreams. Your blood is always on his hands, and he doesn’t see himself as the Prompto you knew. It's harder for him to disconnect himself from his painful origins. He feels guilt as if he might as well have killed you himself.


	3. Ignis

Ignis always advised not to drive at night, but the sun was only just setting and you were a good driver–oh, and you were his special someone–that’s why he let you drive that evening. Ignis trusted you. But he never would have handed over one of his own responsibilities if he’d known what would happen. It was his worst lapse in judgement.

Was it just you, or was the sun setting earlier than usual? It had to be your imagination, right? That didn’t seem to be the case when you ended up shrouded in darkness, and just _a little_ too far from town by the time the streetlights lit up. That made you a little nervous, and rightfully so. Ignis instructed you to be alert from the passenger seat, giving you permission to stop at the next haven. He was alright with playing things by ear so long as everyone was safe.

If there was a problem, usually you’d get out and deal with it. However, nobody spotted the ‘problem’ on time. It wasn’t until the muscular daemon was stomping towards the car waving its giant, flaming weapon that you were slamming on the breaks, and by then you were already being struck by it. The daemon gave a low snarl and cracked its blade into the front of the vehicle, sending it tumbling over the side of the road as if it were only a toy.

The whiplash is so intense that it knocks you out and you’re trapped upside down in the driver’s seat, only not being crushed because of the guard rail that holds up the vehicle. One of the other boys are unconscious as well, but for now everyone is alive. Except now they’re escaping from the fire that consumes the hood, and there’s still a Red Giant out for blood. The Regalia is now a ticking time bomb. You don’t escape with your comrades. The only one who would risk life and limb to rip you from your fastenings and carry you away has to make a horrible decision with an equally horrible outcome; _to save the Lucian heir and not you._

“I’m so, so terribly sorry, my love… I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” Ignis’ apologies have to go unheard by you. A light explodes in the sky to distract the enemy, while Gladio draws attention away from the car. He grits his teeth as he drags Noctis away, fighting tears. Ignis The Advisor tells himself he’s only doing what must be done, but Ignis The Man Who Loves You is heartbroken. It’s the half of him that tells him he has time yet to save you-

The engine goes up in a fiery explosion that makes Ignis sob in his throat. He just can’t look. He collapses to his knees with the prince, seeing the red glow of fire on pale skin. “This… is the life I’ve chosen. I have to show no contempt. I have to be unwavering in the face of loss, I-”

He’s called to fight. Ignis is harder on everyone, including himself. Your love taught him more about his identity than he’d ever known and now it feels like he’s lost a part of himself. He always fights for you, but he isn’t the same. He didn’t get to see you one more time after you died. It’s only fitting that fire erases his vision so that he won’t see his king ascend the throne. There’s nothing left of you in the dawn of the new world, and perhaps there’s little left of Ignis as well.


	4. Noctis

It was raining. You were nearing a bridge by the coast and admiring the scenery when Noctis noticed a Magitek ship gaining on you through the fogged up mirror. Noctis was in the driver’s seat at the time and you witnessed him clutch the wheel tight in both hands before announcing you were being pursued. He pushed the pedal, going faster as you sped onto the bridge, but the airship was faster and ended up looming over you in no time. Then, they pulled something they hadn’t before; a metal hook like the ones the MT’s sometimes shot from their hands fired out from the ship and latched onto the back of the Regalia. Everyone was shouting at one another, with Ignis pushing past you to argue with the prince, Noctis waving him off as he floored it in attempt to break free.

You realized too late that stopping the vehicle was not what they wanted. The Empire’s ultimate goal was to kill Noctis, and that’s how you ended up screaming about bailing as you were being dragged to the edge of the bridge. They were getting creative with their assassination attempts, almost desperate after having obtained the power of two Astrals.

As sharp as Ignis was, he’d probably figured it out just as you did and was the first to get out, followed by Noctis, then Gladio and Prompto. If the hood were down you might’ve had time to make your escape… but you didn’t.

You unclasp your seatbelt and leap for one of the open doors just as the car flips onto the opposite side and you’re thrown into the door that’s now screeching against the pavement. You hear Noctis scream your name before the doors on the opposite end of the car slam shut from the force. It’s the last time you hear him before you’re underwater. You don’t have to experience plunging to the bottom of the cape because you’ve already blacked out from being thrown around in two tons of metal. You don’t have to see your prince shouting and crying, being held back from foolishly diving off the bridge by all his friends while your killers drop down to finish the job. His best friend and advisor are tasked with trying to avenge you while the only one powerful enough to restrain Noctis pins him to the ground so he won’t kill himself trying to rescue you.

It’s the first time he doesn’t care about his father’s car. He’s broken at the suggestion that you’ve likely already died, and livid at the reminder of his life being more important than yours. “I don’t care, I don’t care!! Goddamnit, _let me go!!”_ But it’s all futile. Even after the fight, Noctis denies that you’re dead. “They escaped. Shut up, I know they got out. (Name) knows how to swim,” he protests against all odds. His friends have their doubts, but can only hope Noctis is right.

But he isn’t. You’re found inside the exhumed car two days later by local authorities. He’s so angry at himself and his “friends” because he couldn’t do anything but watch you die, and _“traitors”_ because they won’t let him see you like that. It tears him apart. It tears the whole group apart for some time. The Imperial army was after _him,_ not you, and you’re yet another sacrifice for the crown that he never really wanted. After it's all said and done, the thing that hurts Noctis the most is that he doesn’t know if you knew he loved you. He’ll never know if he showed it enough, and he’ll live with that regret forever. Everything in life too little, too late… It’s a feeling he’ll take with him until the moment he sits on the throne and atones for all the lives he lost.


End file.
